


Tomorrow, Yesterday, Everywhere

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Series 12 Trailer, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: She was right, he didn't know her, but he knew what she had been around him. (tag for the NYD Launch Date trailer)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Kudos: 12





	Tomorrow, Yesterday, Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired by the recent launch date trailer

It was simple.

She was the one who brought them together, and together they were forged in fire.

It was Grace's sacrifice that lit the flame, and Graham had been doing everything within his power to keep that spark burning bright.

Now something was coming to extinguish the flame, something was coming for The Doctor, and the family would not stand for it.

She was someone who fended off the monsters under the bed, who ended the grave nightmares that plagued the beautiful dreamer, and who gave history it's most tender kiss.

Was she made of magic, science, or dreams?

He had even asked her about it point blank

'Who are you Doc?"

"You don't know me" she replied.

All Graham knew was she had an aura about her, he didn't know whether or not it pulled them towards the joy of creation, or the crushing entropy of death.

Perhaps they had been lucky, perhaps their skills amused a God high up in the heavens to the point he was merely allowing them to bypass obstacle upon obstacle.

Or maybe God sent her to them, to mend their wings so they could fly from the roost and towards the stars in the heavens.

Very few people could extend their reach the way they have, and she was to blame for all of that.

She was right, he didn't know her, but he knew what she had been around him.

Something beyond common knowledge, something beyond the dreams.

Something that he and the rest of the family belonged to.

Something was coming for her.

Something he knew did not belong.

So they would stand together and fight.

He took a glance at his grandson Ryan, his friend Yasmine, and turned towards The Doctor,

"We'll be right here...by your side" he said, with promise, conviction, sincerity, and determination.

The Doctor's hearts both beat a little faster, she turned to the TARDIS console, placed one hand firmly on a switch to her right, gave her friends a fixed glance, her mannerisms now matching their resilience.

She gave Graham a longing look, one that told a different story, one that meant something much bolder, and something reserved for her dreams.

At least for now.

"Let's go" she said, and threw the switch.

The TARDIS took off, through the void, into the vortex

Towards tomorrow, yesterday, everywhere.


End file.
